


screenplay | c.d.

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camgirl au, do they know who it is? only the smart ones, first of all - yes i'm implying the avengers watch the streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: carol danvers x readerSummary: Because in no timeline would a person that’s helped save the world and the universe ever be a camgirl - right?Warnings: master kink, degradation, camgirl, sex toys, (mutual) masturbation, fingering, heat play





	screenplay | c.d.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i can’t ever explain myself but take it okay? (ft. small cameos by val and i guess steeb)

****Things to do during free time is usually divided into two categories: things regular people would do, and things that could only come from horny-driven boredom.

That’s how you found yourself wearing another intricate lingerie set beneath a much too large t-shirt in front of your laptop almost every week since your first stream.

You started the channel after a relatively boring gala that had next to no booze and left you without any interesting guests to take home.

After so much effort getting so dolled up, you wanted to make sure someone appreciated it, even if it was for a short while.

Carol hummed as she scrolled through the page, not a single screencap catching her eye until the top of the second page, a relatively short stream compared to the others on the site with just as many views.

“Midnight_hero?” Immediately after clicking play, Carol was greeted by your figure lounging on a mountain of pillows in the sheerest lingerie set she’s ever seen, already drooling over the way you look.

Even though your face was out of frame, she could hear your small chuckle as if you were right against the mic, happy to see all your viewers, “did you miss me? How was another week thinking about me? About my last stream?”

The comments that spammed the right side of her screen were shameless - confessions of hard-ons during classes, meetings, or any other unlucky moment, times rewatched, times viewed with significant others getting each other off, and others begging to know more about their “girl”.

“I would’ve gone live sooner, but you know me, always busy saving the world and doing good for the public.”

Everyone - including Carol - believed in the gimmick, that you were just living up to your username to avoid talking about your real life.

_Because in no timeline would a person that’s helped save the world and the universe ever be a camgirl - right?_

You spread your legs and hummed, a single finger tracing over your folds lightly to tease your audience, “what should I take off first tonight? Or should I skip undressing completely and start touching myself?”

The chat blew up once more, each viewer begging for a different action, but one particularly desperate one caught your eye.

“Someone named Capsicle wants me to throw off my panties already, but that’s no fun - I can’t have you cumming when I just started.” A single hand travels up your body to trace your nipples over the lingerie as your arousal soaked through the bottoms - giving the viewers a small preview of what they were all waiting for.

Carol was helpless against the sight, throwing off her clothes to mimic your actions, already slick with her own arousal because of you.

“Are you touching yourself for me? I bet you’re so fucking wet, begging me to take everything off right when the stream started.” Even though you wanted to take things slowly that night, you became rougher, panting and pinching your nipples through the fabric,_ “you’re so fucking dirty for me and I love it.”_

It felt wrong, touching herself to some stranger’s stream as if she was just another one of the horny viewers that used you to get off.

Even through the screen, your words felt so degrading, but Carol couldn’t stop her hands from slipping underneath her underwear, tracing small circles over her clit before inserting a single finger to your words.

_You loved it when she was dirty and a slut so that’s what she would be for you._

“Mm, I love how you look fucking yourself to me, can you even imagine how I feel knowing that all of you get to watch me cum over and over again? It’s love if I’ve ever known it,” your pace was so agonizingly slow that even you were losing patience, moving your panties aside just enough to give your viewers a less censored preview of your throbbing cunt. _“Bet you wish you could just fuck my leaking pussy, huh? Punish me for all the teasing and degrading I do? Put me in my place for everyone to see?”_

She wanted to fuck you so hard you would beg the chat to tip everything they had so you got permission to cum, to prove that you really deserved the pleasure of cumming.

Her fingers were soaked in her own arousal, fucking herself to your stream, wishing you could really see the other side of the screen, wishing you actually took off the rest of your clothes.

Your hand stayed hidden by your panties, but the movements were unmistakable, especially when the obscene noises made by your wet pussy against your finger were enhanced by the microphone, egging your viewers on, a shower of comments and donations flying your way.

_“That’s it, Master, I love having your fingers inside me, using me like some toy for your pleasure.”_

Carol’s breath hitched when the camera moved slightly to reveal your red cheeks and a small trail of drool leaking from your lips, working with the heaving of your chest and small tremors to hint at how much you were enjoying the show as well.

“How about I use a toy one of my mistresses punish me with?” Even while catching your breath, you keep up the smile and pull your finger out of you slowly, teasing the audience with the perfect view of your arousal, sucking on it until you were clean. “Whenever the King comes over and I’ve been a brat she reminds me who’s in charge - I can’t walk for the rest of the weekend.”

The stream of comments and tipping continues even when you roll off camera to grab the toy in question, giving Carol and your viewers a full view of your dripping cunt through your bottoms, purposefully moving to tease them as much as you could before returning with a ribbed vibrator that seemed much too big.

She chanced a glance at the comments and each one mentioned how hot you would look as you screwed yourself, or how they would use the toy on you until you couldn’t walk - better than the “King” ever could, but Carol doubted that.

“I’m not sure if she’s watching tonight, but King, if you are, I’m always so thankful for this toy, I can’t wait to cum all over it for you.” Your voice was dripping with need and Carol couldn’t help that you were talking to her, that you knew that she would fuck you on every surface until you couldn’t stand without her.

That you were going to cum just for her.

Carol thought she was going to break her screen when you finally took off your panties and spread yourself wide open for the camera, moaning at how wet and ready you were for her, twitching and leaking like some kind of dream - she needed to get her hands on you and lick up all the juices you were letting spill onto your sheets.

But she doesn’t start moving her fingers again until the toy is positioned at your entrance, covered in lube and your saliva, rubbing it against your folds until you couldn’t take it anymore, sliding it in inch by inch until you were struggling to talk properly.

“M-master,” your confidence and control seem gone as you force the toy to fill you completely, brushing against your clit before turning it on. “You fill me up so well, I just want to cum all over you and make a mess on my bed, show my friends what a slut I really am.”

Carol couldn’t help but think that if she was there she wouldn’t let you cum, not after acting like a brat at the start of the stream. She would fuck you hard until you were begging like the slut you are and punish you if you dared to do otherwise.

More than anything in the world, she needed to be the one making you moan - not just some toy.

But with each thrust you made sure to fill yourself completely, long and slow thrusts to adjust to the size at first, before your actions became unforgiving and rough channeling the actions Carol wished she could be doing to you, your pussy getting louder with each movement, juices splashing and flying towards the camera every time you were filled.

It felt like a test of endurance, fucking yourself with everything you had while doing your best to get most of your viewers to cum before you allowed yourself the release.

And despite the stream of comments and donations for the show, all Carol could focus on now were your whimpers and the sight of the large toy stretching you out, fingering herself to the same rhythm with an added finger, both of you straining to hold on until you had no choice but to cum.

You beg and cry to your master to fuck you hard, selling the fantasy to your viewers like they were really there with you in the same room, begging to get fucked and used, and Carol unintentionally loses control of her powers and heat radiates off her hands as she fingers herself, as her other hands clamps over her mouth to try and muffle her moans.

Once her powers came into play, neither of you lasted long, the build-up everyone was waiting for arriving as you squirt and force the toy out, spraying your bed and the camera, and filling everyone’s ears with a cry that’s just as sweet as you must’ve tasted.

On the same side, Carol cums on her fingers and bites down on her hand so hard she draws blood, but she doesn’t stop finger herself until the orgasm is over, both of you breathing heavily and leaking onto your beds.

“Fuck, wasn’t that fun?” You let out a low laugh, and Carol couldn’t help but smile at the noise, though she couldn’t help but think again that it was one she’s heard before.

And she was about to dismiss her thoughts until your face drops into view and you flash your usual smile - albeit your face was covered with some cheap mask, that smile of yours was unforgettable.

_Did she just get off to one of her friends?_


End file.
